Disney's Funilation Parade
Disney's Funilation Parade, at Disneyland Montréal. is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June 12, 2035 as part of the Joy and Celebration, celebrating the 10th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. This parade replaced the former Disney on Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2020. which ran until early 2015, at which point it was replaced by Paint the Night Electrical Parade. In June 2040, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 15th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney on Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Magical of Life Parade on June 21, 2040. In April 2012, Steve Davison, the creator of Disney Magic on Parade at Disneyland Paris, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 15th anniversary. Development Disney's Funilation Parade presents these stories through a whimsical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Kevin Kidney and Jody Daily, Creative Director Steve Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney's Funilation Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Cirque Du Soleil. Presents Saltimbanco, Mystère, Alegria, Quidam, O, La Nouba, Dralion, Corteo, Koozå, Zed, OvO, Totem, Zarkana, Amaluna, Kurios: Cabinet of Curiosities, Luzia and VOLTA designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Cirque Du Soleil, designed the costumes During two show stop moments of "Disney's Funilation Parade". On July, 15, 2034, Centre Bell rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Funilation Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Disneyland Montreal to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units *'Opening': This looks similar to the Opening Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation! and The performers' costumes are the original Flying Trapeze act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former La Nouba. *'Princess Magical (Disney Princess Unit)': This looks similar to the Princess Garden Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation! and The performers' costumes are the original Bungee act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Zed. *'Garden Friends': Characters from Three Little Pigs, 101 Dalmatians, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Tangled and Frozen feature in this float. This looks similar to the Forest Friends Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation!, on a float similar to the Double Wire act of Saltimbanco and The performers' costumes are the original Fixed Trapeze Duo and Unicycles and bowls act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Totem. *'Jungle Safari': Characters from The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Tarzan feature in this float. This looks similar to the Jungle Safari Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation!, on a float similar to the Russian Cradle act of Ovo and The performers' costumes are the original Icarian Games, Triple Trapeze, Pole Dance and Russian Swing act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Varekai and Luzia. *'Pirate Moon':Based on the 1953 animated film. This looks similar to the Pirate Moon Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation!, on a float similar to the Bateau act of O'' and The performers' costumes are the original ''Bateau and High Bar act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former O and Mystère. *'Under the Sea':Based on the 1989 animated film. This looks similar to the Lilo & Stitch Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation!, on a float similar to the Contortion act of Alegría and The performers' costumes are the original Shoulder pole wire and Contortion act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Alegría. *'Music': Characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Melody Time, Alice in Wonderland and Fantasia 2000 feature in this float. This looks similar to the Bubbles Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation!, on a float similar to the Bungee act of VOLTA and The performers' costumes are the original Skipping Ropes, Handbalancing, Double Trapeze and Hoop Diving act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Dralion. *'Pixar Pals (Pixar Unit)': Characters from Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles and Inside Out feature in this float. This looks similar to the Pixar Pals Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation!, on a float similar to the Fast Track/PowerTrack act of Alegría and The performers' costumes are the original Acro Net, Russian Cradle Duo and Banquine act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Kurios. *'Finale': This looks similar to the Finale Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Jubilation!, on a float similar to the Wheel of Death act of Koozå and The performers' costumes are the original Vertical rope, Grand Violant, Charivari, Solo Trapeze, Aerial straps and Cloud swing act costumes from Cirque du Soleil former Saltimbanco, Zarkana, Koozå, Amaluna and Quidam. Songs Featured *'Theme song:' "Treasure the Moment" from Jubilation! (Tokyo Disneyland) / "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" from The Tigger Movie (upbeat version) *'Show Stop song:' "Let It Go" from Disney Channel Playlist and "Joy and Celebration" (10th anniversary theme song) *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT & PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"When You Wish Upon a Star"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast" **'GARDEN FRIENDS UNIT:' ***''"I See the Light"'' / "Dalmatian Plantation" / "Winnie the Pooh" / "Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" / "For the First Time in Forever" **'JUNGLE SAFARI UNIT' ***''"Circle of Life"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "King of Pride Rock" / "Trashin' the Camp" / "I Wanna Be Like You" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"You Can Fly"'' / "A Pirate's Life" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "The Elegant Captain Hook" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Under the Sea"'' / '' "Part of Your World"'' / "Kiss the Girl" **'MUSIC UNIT' ***''"Whistle While You Work"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Step in Time" / "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / '' "Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102"'' / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Bumble Boogie" **'PIXAR UNIT' ***''"The Incredibles Theme"'' / "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "Monsters, Inc. Open Song" / "First Day of School" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Mickey Mouse Club March"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Be Our Guest" Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Frozen Category:Silly Symphonies Category:The Lion King Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mary Poppins Category:Pinocchio Category:Dumbo Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Melody Time Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Inside Out Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Toy Story Category:The Incredibles Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit